A simple what if
by Eloar Dragoon
Summary: Às vezes, Bookman Jr. se via perguntando, se ele não fosse um bookman, seria “Lavi” sua verdadeira personalidade?


**Disclaimer: D. Gray-man pertence a Hoshino Katsura e a quem mais o possua.**

**A/N: Isso começou com começo, meio e fim planejados. No processo, o meio desapareceu e o fim não demorou muito para seguir o mesmo destino. O resultado final foi... esse.**

* * *

Às vezes, Bookman Jr. se via perguntando, se ele não fosse um bookman, seria "Lavi" sua verdadeira personalidade?

Era a primeira vez que ele havia considerado a idéia; a pergunta, ou qualquer outra parecida com ela, nunca sequer havia passado por sua cabeça com seus outros pseudônimos, então o que fazia "Lavi" diferente?

Talvez fosse o fato que nenhum de seus outros quarenta e oito pseudônimos duraram tanto, eles eram usados por semanas, dois meses no máximo; enquanto "Lavi" iria, em breve, completar três anos. O motivo também poderia ser que "Lavi" era a mais fácil das personalidades de se interpretar, trivial e amigável, agir como um jovem ousado e levemente inconseqüente não era de jeito nenhum complexo.

Bookman Jr. sabia que seu único objetivo em vida era registrar os capítulos da História da humanidade. Ele também sabia que usar um pseudônimo era necessário para coleta de informações. Ele não precisava de ninguém para lembrar-lhe de sua tarefa, tudo sobre ele já o fazia.

Ele, porém, também não precisava de um coração, não precisava de amigos ou qualquer sentimento que o atrapalhariam em seu trabalho. Tais coisas eram um empecilho e só serviriam para dificultar a imparcialidade com a qual ele escreveria a História.

E mesmo assim, contrariando todo e qualquer bom-senso – sem mencionar a mais vital das regras de ser um bookman e o seu mestre, o jovem se viu incapaz de não se importar com aqueles que rodeavam Lavi. Considerá-los apenas como tinta em papel parecia-lhe impossível agora.

Ele não sabia quando havia começado, não conseguia apontar um ponto exato nesses dois anos no qual reações como guardar pertences de companheiros mortos, arriscar a própria vida pelo bem de Lenalee, alívio ao perceber que não, Allen não estava morto e a pura felicidade que sentiu quando viu Yuu, vivo, carregando Krory se tornaram normais. Quando ele parou de seguir as regras e ensinamentos que o acompanharam por doze anos de sua vida?

Bookman Jr. sabia que seu maior erro não era se perguntar aquilo, mas sim querer que a resposta fosse 'sim'. O que o destruiria como um bookman era o seu desejo em permanecer como Lavi.

Até mesmo depois que sua tarefa havia terminado na Ordem, o ruivo não conseguiu se fazer abandonar a personalidade "Lavi". A Guerra havia acabado e, logo, tudo que havia para ser escrito foi. O mundo ainda não havia se recuperado da tragédia que foram os Noahs, os Akumas e, principalmente, o Conde, mas, aos pouco, tudo estava se ajeitando. Lavi não estaria lá para fazer parte do processo, nem sequer ousou dar essa idéia ao velho Panda, vendo que este lhe lançava olhares desconfiados e irritados com cada vez mais freqüência ultimamente.

Ele confessava que achou o comportamento de seu mestre estranho, até o momento ele não havia mencionado nada sobre o próximo local para onde eles iriam, nem sequer discutido sobre o seu qüinquagésimo pseudônimo. Mais estranho ainda foi o fato que sua reação para o momento de despedida (no qual vários, inclusive Lenalee e Krory, choraram; Miranda parecia em dúvida entre ficar triste ou feliz pelo outro que novamente partiria numa aventura; Kanda lhe lançara o usual olhar irritado, embora sua boca estivesse pressionada com mais força, mostrando seu desprazer com a situação e Allen, sendo Allen, apenas sorriu.) fora um único resmungo de irritação.

Apenas quando os dois estavam sozinhos no banco de trás de um carro, no caminho para o porto, que o mais velho falou do próximo trabalho deles, o jovem aprendiz ouviu tudo que o outro falava com extrema concentração, concordando uma vez ou outra com ele. Qualquer sinal de tristeza por ter abandonado o lugar mais próximo de um lar que teve ausente em sua expressão.

Afinal, ele tinha uma vida inteira pela frente.

Lavi sorriu em antecipação.


End file.
